ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
The Archies
| genre = Bubblegum pop, rock and roll, garage rock | years_active = | label = Calendar / Kirshner / RCA | associated_acts = Ron Dante, Andy Kim |past_members = * Fictional: * Archie Andrews * Forsythe "Jughead" Jones * Reggie Mantle * Veronica Lodge * Betty Cooper * Actual: * Ron Dante * Toni Wine * Jeff Barry * Donna Marie * Bobby Bloom * Chuck Rainey * Gary Chester * Dave Appell * Joey Macho * Ron Frangipane * Andy Kim * Sal DiTroia * Sue Logan }} The Archies is an American fictional band that featured in the animated TV series, The Archie Show. In the context of the series, the band was founded by vocalist/guitarist Archie Andrews, bassist Reggie Mantle, drummer Forsythe "Jughead" Jones, vocalist/keyboardist Veronica Lodge and vocalist/lead guitarist/percussionist Betty Cooper. In the cartoons, Veronica is shown playing a large keyboard instrument styled after the X-66, a then-current top-of-the-line organ made by the Hammond Organ Company. The music featured in the series was recorded by session musicians, including Ron Dante on lead vocals and Toni Wine on duet and backing vocals. The recordings were released as a series of singles and albums that achieved worldwide chart success. Their most successful song, "Sugar, Sugar", became one of the biggest hits of the bubblegum pop genre that flourished from 1968 to 1973. Fictional line-up The Archies play a variety of contemporary popular music, consistent with the era in which the comic is drawn. Every member sings vocals, with Jughead handling the bass voice on a few tracks. Though their singing voices were soft and appropriate for pop vocals, their speaking voices are much different. The roles the teens played in the fictional band were: * Archie Andrews – vocals, rhythm guitar * Reggie Mantle – bass, vocals * Forsythe "Jughead" Jones – drums * Betty Cooper – vocals, lead guitar, percussion * Veronica Lodge – vocals, keyboards One distribution mode for the Archies' music was embossing cardboard records directly onto the back of cereal boxes, which were cut out and played on a turntable (although their music was also available on standard issue LPs and 45s). Though the group no longer appears in animation, they are still frequently used in stories published by Archie Comics. Production A set of studio musicians was assembled by Don Kirshner in 1968 to perform various songs. The most famous is "Sugar, Sugar", written by Jeff Barry and Andy Kim, which went to number one on the pop chart in 1969, sold over six million copies, and was awarded a gold disc. In the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, it was ranked as the No. 1 song of that year, the only time a fictional band has ever claimed Billboard s annual Hot 100 top spot. Other Top 40 songs recorded by the Archies include "Who's Your Baby?" (U.S. No. 40), "Bang-Shang-A-Lang" (U.S. No. 22), and "Jingle Jangle" (U.S. No. 10). "Jingle Jangle" also sold over one million copies, garnering a second gold disc award. Male vocals for the fictional Archies group were provided by The Cuff Links' lead singer Ron Dante and female duet vocals were provided by Toni Wine. Wine, who was only paid for the recording session and quit the group when the song became a huge hit, was succeeded in 1970 by Donna Marie, who in turn was replaced on the final recordings by Merle Miller. The only Archies song not to feature Ron Dante on lead was 1971's "Love Is Living In You", sung by Bob Levine (co-author of the song) and produced by Ritchie Adams. The last single, released 1972, was "Strangers in the Morning"; its B-side song was "Plum Crazy". Jeff Barry, Andy Kim, Ellie Greenwich, Susan Morse, Ritchie Adams, Maeretha Stewart, Bobby Bloom and Lesley Miller, contributed background vocals at various times, with Barry contributing his trademark bass voice (portrayed as being sung by Jughead in the cartoon) on cuts such as "Jingle Jangle", "Rock 'n' Roll Music", "A Summer Prayer For Peace" (which hit number one in South Africa and Scandinavia in 1971), and "You Little Angel, You". Musicians on Archies records included guitarists Hugh McCracken and Dave Appell, bassists Chuck Rainey and Joey Macho, keyboard player Ron Frangipane, and drummers Buddy Saltzman and Gary Chester. The Archies' records were initially released on the Calendar Records label, but the name was shortly thereafter changed to Kirshner Records. The sound engineer was Fred Weinberg, who was Jeff Barry's and Andy Kim's favorite, and who also recorded Barry's other hits "Be My Baby", "Baby, I Love You", and Kim's "Rock Me Gently". Fred Weinberg is an award-winning composer and producer in his own right. However, the music for The U.S. of Archie TV show which aired in 1974, was produced by Jackie Mills, a Hollywood producer, who also produced Bobby Sherman and the Brady Kids. The vocalist for these shows was Tom McKenzie, who also sang on some Groovie Goolies segments, and was a regular member of the popular singing group, Doodletown Pipers. Although the verses of "Jingle Jangle" seem to be sung by either Betty or Veronica (the only two female members of the fictional group), the song was actually sung by Dante, using a falsetto voice. Some of the group songs are appeared on episodes from The CW television series Riverdale. Discography Albums Singles References External links * The Archies * Ron Dante Online Category:Animated musical groups Category:Archie Comics characters Category:Fictional musical groups Category:Bubblegum pop